Its Complicated
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: Owen and Amelia are not talking after she told Owen she didn t want a baby. But will they stay like that forever?


**It`s Complicated**

Amelia was a runner, running was an essential part of their family. When she told Owen that she didn`t want a baby, she went to Meredith`s house and stayed there for a week. She tried to avoid Owen during work. She didn`t know how to look into his eyes. She felt horrible for breaking his heart. There was no doubt they loved each other and Amelia was sure she wanted to have a big happy family with him, but her previous experience of having a child put her in a little dark corner and she didn`t know how to come out of there. She felt alone although she was surrounded with friends and family that were ready to listen and help her. Amelia wanted to talk to someone, tell all her secrets, but she was afraid. She was scared and horrified of her secret being out. Amelia didn`t want everyone to look at her as a broken woman, she didn`t want their pity, she didn`t want the looks from everyone, she just wanted peace, but Amelia didn`t know how to find it.

For a week Amelia was working nonstop. She was out from one surgery and straight in for another one. Work was her remedy, but it was also exhausting her to the point that she fainted during a surgery.

"Dr. Shepherd are you ok?" Stephanie called.

Amelia opened her eyes, the room was spinning and her vision was blurry.

"Where am I?" Amelia was confused, trying to sit up.

"You need to lie down and relax, because you fainted in the OR just as you were about to start a surgery." Stephanie explained, gently pushing her back into laying position.

"Great!" Amelia said sarcastically. "I need to get out of here and check on the patient." Amelia refused to lie down.

"No, you need to lie down and rest, you are exhausted." Stephanie said in full doctor mood. "God, you are a terrible patient."

"Ok." Amelia surrendered. "But you need to keep me updated on the patient."

"I will Dr. Shepherd." Stephanie smiled.

"By the way how long will I have to stay in bed?" Amelia whined. "I have a job you know."

"Dr. Bailey said you`ll stay overnight, if you are ok, she will charge you in the morning." Stephanie answered.

Amelia slapped her hands into her forehead like a two-year-old. "Fine."

"I`ll leave you to rest, let me know if you need anything." Stephanie smiled and walked to the door.

"Thank you, Edwards." Amelia smiled back.

After Stephanie left Amelia didn`t know what to do. She tried to watch TV but soon got bored. She asked a nurse to bring a patients chart, but was denied. She was dying of boredom. She has always wondered what patients even do in their rooms and now she knew: they were probably as bored as she was. In the process of thinking about ways to entertain herself the much needed sleep took over her.

Owen was checking the charts, when he saw _Shepherd A._ written in it. He double checked the list. His wife`s name was really written in it and he didn`t even know. His heart raced. What was wrong with Amelia? Why was she in a hospital bed? Million questions were going through his mind. He put down the chart and went, more likely jogged, towards Amelia`s room. Even though he was hurt and hadn`t seen or talked to her for a week, he still loved and cared about her. He was worried and by each step his heart raced even faster.

When he reached Amelia`s room, he saw Dr. Edwards standing in the door frame and looking at Amelia.

"Edwards, what happened?" Owen asked startling the doctor.

"Shhh, you will wake her up." Edwards said and pulled Owen aside, so they won`t disturb Amelia.

"Is she ok?" Owen looked over the young doctors` shoulder into the room.

"She will be." Edwards calmed Owen down. "She worked a lot this week and she was exhausted and she collapsed in the OR." Edwards explained.

"When did it happen?"

"This morning."

"Why didn`t you tell me?" Owen was now irritated.

"Well, you have been avoiding each other for the past couple of days, you were not even looking at each other during briefing, seemed like you are not a couple anymore, so I didn`t now to tell you or not." Edwards reasoned.

"Fair enough." Owen sighed. "Thank you Edwards for taking good care of her, you can go and rest now, I`ll stay with her." Owen smiled.

"Ok, Dr. Hunt, page me if you need anything." Stephanie smiled back and left.

Owen stood frozen in his place for couple of minutes looking into Amelia`s room. He felt guilty for this situation. When Amelia told him that she didn`t want a baby he just walked away and never tried to talk to her. He was hurt and wondering why this happening to him again, another wife but the same story. Now guilt was eating him from inside.

He pushed his thoughts away and entered the room, closing the door behind him. The lights were off and the room was silent, only Amelia`s breathing could be heard. He pushed a chair next to the bed and sat on it, looking at Amelia and once again admiring how beautiful his wife was. He wanted to hug her and tell her that she will be fine, that they will be fine and he was sorry. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her no matter what. Owen took Amelia`s hand into his and sat there waiting for Amelia to wake up.

Hours later Amelia woke up and was once again confused by her surroundings. She observed the room and it finally got to her that she was still in the hospital. She also noticed Owen lying on the couch. She felt terrible for Owen, she knew that the hospital couches were not the most comfortable things. She wanted to wake him up and tell him to join her on the bed, but she didn`t think it was the best decision either. Looking at Owen and thinking that they for sure need talk about the situation that they are in, she fell asleep. No running this time it was literally exhausting.

Hours later Owen woke up from pain in his neck. Sleeping on hospital bed was the worst. He scratched and glanced at Amelia who was fast asleep. He was relieved that she was getting much needed rest. He thought that when Amelia wakes up, they will need to talk because he was not ready to lose her.

Sleeping on the couch was very uncomfortable, moreover, without a pillow it was a torture, so Owen decided to ask nurses for a pillow. He stood up and walked towards the door. On his way he hit his foot into the bad. It made Amelia to wake up.

"Who is there?" Amelia said in a sleepy voice.

"It`s me." Owen said feeling bad for waking her up. "Go back to sleep."

"Turn the lights on, Owen." Amelia said annoyed.

Owen turned the lights on.

"I`m sorry for waking you up." Owen said sheepishly.

"What are you even doing?" Amelia asked.

"I was sleeping on the couch and my neck hurts. I was going to ask for a pillow. The rest is history." Owen said.

Amelia started laughing out loud. Tears started rolling from her eyes. Owen stood there not knowing what was happening.

"Owen Hunt you are funny." Amelia said through laugher.

"What? Why?" Owen was now laughing too.

"You look like a seven-year-old getting caught by a teacher and getting busted for doing something wrong." Amelia was still laughing.

Owen stopped laughing and was looking at Amelia. When Amelia noticed that she stopped as well.

"What?" she asked.

"I`ve missed your laugher." Owen answered.

Amelia blushed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too and I`m sorry for that day." Owen walked towards Amelia.

"I`m sorry too. You know we need to talk about that."

"We have all the time to talk about it, now you need to rest." Owen smiled.

"Yeah, come here." Amelia said and reached for his hand. "You can`t sleep on that monster couch again. Get in here." Amelia moved a bit and made space for Owen to lie on.

Owen got on the bed and pulled Amelia into his arms.

"I love you Amelia." Owen said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Owen." Amelia said and relaxed into his arms. It was good to be home.

 _I`m not running away, I will feel the pain and stay._

 **The End**


End file.
